Red Silk Dress
by javajunkiechick
Summary: Draco sneaks up on Hermione in the library. Semi-dubcon. Oneshot, pure smut!


**Summary:** Draco sneaks up on Hermione in the library. Semi-dubcon. Oneshot, pure smut!

**Note:** I only referred to this as a semi-dubcon for lack of a better way to phrase it. It is not dubcon, but it does at first appear to be.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

_**Red Silk Dress**_

She walked along the rows upon rows of books that graced the library. She had left her black stilettos at the entrance and now walked barefoot around the room, loving the feel of the plush carpet beneath her toes. Her floor length, red silk dress moved with her as she moved, the soft fabric gently grazing against the bare skin of her thighs beneath it as she studied the old books that littered the shelves. A thick coating of dust on many of the books was evidence of their continued disuse over time. No matter how often she came to the library, she was always in awe over the amount of books; thousands upon thousands. Spell books, history books, fairy tales, and nearly every other kind of book one could imagine filled the shelves, which climbed nearly three stories high. Many were centuries or even millennia old, telling of ancient magic and times long-since passed. Every time that she ventured into the old room, she found something new that amazed and excited her.

She smiled when her eyes landed on a faded scarlet book with gold lettering. _The Most Complete Account of the Byzantine Golden Horned_, it read. She couldn't believe her luck. The Byzantine Golden Horned dragon was a species of dragon that roamed the territories that were once known as the Byzantine Empire, until it went extinct sometime around the 7th century. Information on the dragons were rare, since it had been extinct for so long and even during its lifetime, the dragons were so few in numbers and so reclusive that they were a rarity to see.

The knowledge that she had found a written account, probably the only one of its kind, had her bubbling over with excitement and exhilaration. It was only on the fourth shelf up from eye level and she thought she could reach it without using magic to summon it. She stood on her tippy toes, reaching her arm up to grab it. Just as her small fingers wrapped around its binding, a large body pressed into her back. She grunted as her body was pressed into the bookshelf, and the book, which she had just succeeded in snatching, came tumbling to the floor as he grabbed her wrists, using one hand to pin both above her.

"Gods, you look like a bloody Gryffindor in that dress." She recognized his aristocratic drawl and his mocking tone immediately.

"Let me go, Malfoy," she hissed.

"Not a chance, Mudblood," he chuckled and she could nearly feel his smirk burning into her.

"Why are you even here?"

"For you, of course."

She furrowed her brow and turned her head as much as she could. Although, she was just barely able to spy him out of the corner of her eye. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I've been watching you, Granger, for quite a while now, actually…and Merlin, I wanna fuck you so hard," he whispered huskily into her ear.

She gasped and tried to wiggle her hands free, but like a boa constrictor, he tightened his grip. "You're lying. You would never deign to touch my filthy blood."

"Au contraire, I love fucking Gryffindors. I can't get enough of you lot. And now, I'm finally gonna fuck the queen lioness," he sneered.

"You will _never_ "fuck" me, Malfoy," she spat vehemently. She felt him freeze for a split second before he moved his position so that she could see his face. She could have sworn she noticed a hint of surprise in his steel grey eyes at her refusal, but as soon as she saw it, it was gone.

"Wrong again, Granger. I'm a Malfoy, and I always get what I want. And right now, I want to fuck you senseless," he chuckled once more.

"I swear to Merlin I will hex your balls off!"

He clucked his tongue. "I'm afraid you left your wand all the way on the other side of the room. There's nothing you can do."

"I will never give in to you, Malfoy, so you might as well give up now," she said, turning her head away from him and looking straight ahead of her, her eyes hard and her jaw held high.

"You think you have control over me, you filthy little mudblood? If you won't give me what I want, then I'll have to take it," he growled threateningly into her ear.

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!"

He smirked and, taking his wand out of his pocket, muttered a binding charm on her hands, keeping them fastened together above her head. His hands ran up her body, taking the silk fabric of her dress with him. She tried struggling, but it was useless. His strong body was pressed so tightly against her that she could feel every inch of him, including the bulge pressed against her lower back, and she could feel herself getting wet. Finally, against her struggling, he had hiked her dress up to her waist, giving him a nice view of her bum.

"No knickers, Granger? Who ever knew you were such a little slut," he whispered against her ear, making her shutter involuntarily. He skimmed his hand over her thighs and then over her bum, giving it a hard slap, causing her to yelp.

"Please, don't do this. Let me go," she pleaded weakly; however her voice was heavy with lust.

"Not a chance, Mudblood." He reached his hand around her, letting it slide up her inner thigh, and up to her warm, wet center. He smirked, "wet for me, Granger? I knew you wanted me."

"I do _not_ want you," she insisted, but her voice faltered as he slid a finger up her clit.

"No? Your body is betraying you," he said and he pushed two fingers into her, and began pumping them faster and faster, determined to hear her scream for him.

But she steadfastly refused to give him that pleasure. She did her best to keep her face hard and without emotion, but found it more difficult with each thrust of his fingers. He noticed her pained expression. He could see how much she wanted to cry out and give in to him, but she was just too stubborn. Her stubbornness was one of the things about her that turned him on so intensely.

"See, love? I can give you pleasure beyond your wildest fantasies. I can make you feel things that you've never felt before. And when I'm through with you, you'll never say 'no' to me again," he waited for a response, but was once again met with the wiggling of her body as she once more tried to escape, though again, it was in vain. "Pity, really."

In one swift motion, he withdrew his fingers from her and she whimpered at the lost. He pulled away from her momentarily, and she thought he had given up. But instead, she heard the sound of a zipper, and then once again his hands were on her. He pulled her hips out slightly to get a better angle and then lined himself up against her entrance.

"Please, please don't," she pleaded once more. With one strong hand, he grabbed her cheek and yanked her head around so that he could look at her. Her expression was one of fear, but as he looked into her eyes, he noticed the familiar glimmer behind them. He also did not fail to notice how she instinctively pressed her arse against his manhood and he thought that she probably didn't even realize what she was doing. He smirked and crashed his lips onto hers in a hard, bruising kiss, while simultaneously driving his cock into her. She gasped into his mouth and he pulled away, roughly pushing her face away from him so that she was once again staring at the wall of books in front of her.

He drove into her uncontrollably, grunting like a caveman. Every pound and every thrust drove her mad. She knew that she would cum soon, but she prayed that she would not. She did not want to give into him so easily, but knew it would happen regardless. She also knew that he knew that she was close, because just when she was finally about to feel her release, he slowed his pace, before stopping completely.

"Say it and I'll let you cum," he breathed huskily into her ear.

"Say what?"

"That you want me."

"I don't want you!"

"Stubborn little Gryffindor," he sneered. He began moving once more, although this time it was excruciatingly slow. She wanted to scream at him to go faster; she wanted him to fuck her hard until she came all over his cock. "Say it, filthy mudblood!" He commanded. He needed her to say it; his slow pace was killing him just as much as it was her.

She felt her resolve breaking. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction, she couldn't…

"_Say it!_"

"I want you! I want you to fuck me, please!" She finally yelled.

He smirked and immediately resumed his furious pounding, causing her to cry in relief. His fingers found her sex, and rubbed and pinched at her clit until she came. Her screams of pleasure were enough to drive him to the edge as well.

He reached for his wand and undid the binding spell on her wrists. She turned around to finally face him and found herself trapped between his arms, as he slumped over, trying to regain his breathing.

"Draco," she said warningly when her own breathing returned to normal.

"Yes, _Darling_," he said innocently, but with a smirk that was decidedly not

"I told you that if you wanted to do that, it needed to be quick. Now we're going to be late for Harry and Ginny's engagement party."

"Excuse me," he feigned offense. "All I asked for was a bit of role playing. _You_ were the one who took it to a whole other level. If you had been corporative, we would have been done half an hour ago. As much as I love seeing your kinky side, don't blame me if it makes us late."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away as she ran a hand over her red silk dress, straightening it until it flowed down her body with a fluid elegance.

She noticed the look in his eyes and winked. "Tonight," she assured him. "But now we better get going. They'll be wondering where we are," she smirked at him as she walked passed him, her red silk dress twirling around her feet as if it was being blown by the wind. He caught up to her, and together they walked to the fireplace and flooed out of Malfoy Manor.

…

Please review!


End file.
